On September 15, 2008, acting Surgeon General, Steven Galson, MD MPH, noted that venous thromboembolic events (VTE) contribute to the death of at least 100,000 Americans each year. Because many of these deaths occur suddenly, the best management is prevention. In this randomized, controlled trial, Washington University researchers will test strategies to improve the safety and effectiveness of VTE prevention by using a non-profit web application (www.WarfarinDosing.org) to tailor the dose of warfarin to each person's pharmacogenetic and/or clinical profile. They also propose to test the recommendation of the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons (AAOS) to use low levels of anticoagulation (i.e., a target International Normalized Ratio (INR) < 2.0) for VTE prevention in orthopedic patients. Thus, the overall objective of the Genetics-InFormatics Trial (GIFT) of Warfarin to Prevent DVT is to elucidate novel strategies to improve the safety and effectiveness of warfarin therapy. Washington University researchers propose a randomized controlled trial of 1500 patients having total hip or knee replacement surgery at Barnes-Jewish Hospital. By studying this high- risk population and screening for asymptomatic deep venous thrombosis by Doppler ultrasound post-operatively, the proposed trial will be appropriately powered to elucidate two novel strategies to prevent VTE. The researchers will use a 2 x 2 factorial design to randomize patients to: (1) pharmacogenetic vs. clinical dosing of warfarin; and (2) to a target INR of 2.5 vs. < 2.0. The proposal has two specific aims: Aim 1: To determine how pharmacogenetic-based warfarin therapy affects risk of non-fatal VTE, non-fatal major hemorrhage, and vascular death. Although the FDA has approved genetic testing for variants that affect warfarin dose, no prior (or planned) trial has been powered to determine whether this strategy affects outcomes. Aim 2: To determine whether warfarin therapy with a target INR of < 2.0 is non-inferior to a target INR of 2.5 at preventing VTE in orthopedic patients. Although the American College of Chest Physician (ACCP) recommends a target INR of 2.5, the AAOS recommends < 2.0 and these conflicting goals have never been compared in a trial of primary VTE prevention.